In Need Of An Angel
by Lady Ezri
Summary: FINISHED!After Quatre is beaten and raped, he slowly starts to withdraw from everyone. Inculding Trowa, to the point he won't step outside. What Quatre really needs is an angel to save him, but will she show up? 3x4
1. Prolouge

Me: Hey! Look it's my first official Gundam Wing story, and yeah! Look! Story!  
  
Derek: I think she's lost it.  
  
Kayla: I thought Ezri already did.  
  
Jason: Can we have a vacation?  
  
Me: Sure why not! Till this story is finished, Derek, Jason, Tala and Tatiana are all on vacation.  
  
Tala: YEAH!  
  
Tatiana: Meh.  
  
Kristen: Mistress Of Anime does not own anime.  
  
Me: If I did, then I would of seen more than the last 4 episodes of it! Though I'm obsessed with it!  
  
~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Quatre sighed deeply as he walked along the crowded streets, late holiday shoppers struggling to reach the stores before they all closed on Christmas Eve. All he wanted to do, more than anything, was to go home.home to Trowa.  
  
Trowa.  
  
Now that all wars seemed gone and distant, and the ideal of peace embedded into people's hearts and minds, the Gundams: Wing Zero, Deathscythe, HeavyArms, SandRock and Altron had all been long destroyed. Only 2 years, and each of the Gundam pilots were free to live as they chose. Though, as of recent, Quatre and Trowa hadn't heard much from the other 3 pilots; they were more than happy just to have each other.  
  
Quatre shook his head slightly; it was amazing how much work needed to be done by the Head of the Winner Family; even on Christmas Eve.  
  
Wanting out of the cold and crowded streets, Quatre decided to take a short cut though the alleyways that laced the city; unaware of the shadowy figure that seemed to be following him lost in his own world of thoughts about the past, present and future.  
  
The man smiled inwardly as he watched the blonde slip into the passage and swiftly moved to follow; he blended almost entirely into the shadows, a cloth damped by chloroform in one hand.  
  
Quatre stopped for a brief moment thinking someone was behind him, not hearing any footsteps behind him; Quatre just shrugged it off and started walking again.  
  
The stalker took his chance and grabbed at the Winner, pulling up against his body, arms wrapped tightly around him. Quatre tried to shout out for help, but he soon fell limp as he inhaled the scent of the white cloth.  
  
Smirking to himself again, he easily lifted the 19 year-old, and slipped away into the night..  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he? Quatre is never this late coming home." Said a worried Trowa to him-self. Looking at the mounted clock for about the 100th time that evening.  
  
"If he is gets stuck at his office, he normally calls if he's going to be later than his." He continued, trying to get over his apprehensive feelings, 'He's probably fine. He got along fine before me.' Trowa's train of thought broke off at the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello? Quatre?" Asked Trowa picking up the phone before the second ring, but he was disappointed with woman's voice that responded.  
  
"Good evening," Said the ostensibly pleasant woman on the other end, "Is this Trowa Barton?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Said Trowa in a somewhat irritated way, thinking it was some telemarketer calling people for a silly x-mas fund.  
  
"This is General Hospital calling," Trowa's heart skipped a beat over those words, and another at the ones that came next. "Do you know anyone by the name of Quatre Winner?" she asked, her voice becoming more professional sounding.  
  
"Yes, he's my boyfriend, or if significant other if your uncomfortable with gay relationships." Stated Trowa bitterly, wishing the woman you just hurry up and tell him what happened.  
  
"Then maybe it is best that you should come down to the hospital then. The doctor will meet with you when you get here." Was all she supplied.  
  
After receiving the floor and room number for Quatre, Trowa hung up the phone in shock, gabbed a coat and rushed out the door of their apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~ Me: Well there you all go. I would like to thank, ReddAlice every much for beta-reading this for me. And all the encouragement, and tips you gave me for writing things out.  
  
Kristen: What are you going to do? You have no muses except for Driger 2 and me.  
  
Me: ~Similes evilly~ Oh, I have a plan..  
  
Kristen: Please R+R! All comments are welcomed, as flames will be used to cook Treize, and MOA's brother. 


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Heys! I'm back again! I first of all I want to thank all the people that reviewed the prologue that's like the most I've ever gotten for just one chapter!  
  
Kristen: SO what are you doing about muses? Kayla, Tatiana, Tala, Derek and Jason are all on vacation.  
  
Me: I know I know, I said I had something planned. Its all taken are of!  
  
Kristen: So who are the poor...um lucky souls?  
  
Me: ~tries to snap fingers` ahh forget this! It's the Gundam Boys! ~All 5 appear out of nowhere.  
  
Duo: What happened?  
  
Me: See I told you I had it taken care of!  
  
Wufei: Who are you woman?  
  
Me: I'm Ezri aka Mistress Of Anime! And for this story your all my muses! Muhahahahah!  
  
Kristen: ~to G-Boys~ don't worry she doesn't own Gundam Wing. If she did, you would have joined us a lot sooner.  
  
~All Gundam Boys sweatdrop.~  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Talking"  
  
~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~  
  
Trowa slowly slipped into Quatre's hospital room, careful as to not wake the sleeping form. He, on the other hand seemed far from any sleep that he may have hoped for only an hour earlier. Trowa sighed heavily as he sat down in the chair next to Quatre's bed, reaching to brush a few stands of hair form the slightly bruised face. He still couldn't believe it. It was nearly impossible to believe.  
  
Quatre had been raped. Beaten then horribly raped. The doctor had also told Trowa that his love had been found half naked on the side of a street, where some Good Samaritan had gotten the Arabian to the hospital, and now he lay with an IV slowly dripping into an arm.  
  
Trowa sighed once more as he rested his chin upon his hand, he would try and call the others in the morning. He really didn't feel like calling around at 10:30pm on Christmas Eve, only to say what had happened to Quatre.  
  
While watching the other closely, sleep came finally to Trowa with his hand in Quatre's.  
  
///The other group didn't treat him like this. They had partially raised him as if he was their entire son. The perfect emotionless, name-less solider. Maybe that was why the new group of mercenaries did this to him. Because he had be raised not to care.  
  
All in all, No-name couldn't blame them. Women were often never involved with the rebel group. And the rebel group never seemed to get around to finding them-selves real women, so this is what they did to him.  
  
He never called out in pain, disgrace. He barley even truly understood what it was that they were doing, even after he was burned in the back leaving a mark. He had fallen asleep again, was they did what they pleased to his body. Compared to them he was so small, and fragile. So much as Quatre seemed like...//  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre slowly open his eyes, light filtered in from the hallway, and the streetlights below the room window, he felt completely lost; then, as his eyes adjusted to the little light, he could make-out the sound of an IV drip, and what might have been a heart monitor. A hospital.  
  
He closed his eyes, but reopened them quickly once again.  
  
///Strong, rugged hands forced him back down onto the bare mattress. Quatre fought as best has he could, but the man over powered him easily. He felt as if he was slowly being stripped of everything. His clothes were already long gone, now it was his dignity. ///  
  
NO! He wouldn't remember, he couldn't.  
  
Quatre rolled to his one side, forgetting about the IV that was in his one arm and yelping pain, (A/N: I've done this, had one in my arm.it does hurt to do that!). Every part of his body seemed to hurt in some way; he barely noticed the hand holding his opposite one to the IV.  
  
"Trowa," he whispered softly to himself, it seemed about as much sound as his vocal cords could make. Quatre moved back onto his back, the only way he could comfortably lie down.  
  
He watched Trowa's sleeping form contently for a few moments, and then Quatre grasped the hand tighter and let go, falling back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Though Trowa was deep in his own slumber he returned the gesture, never pulling his hand away for a moment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Me: Yeahs! I so love this story! Hehe, anyways just a few quick notes: 1) I TRY and update once a week. Keyword being TRY. I'm currently on chapter.4 I think. Also length of the chapters depends on how long I feel like making them, and what mood I'm in. So you never know.  
  
Wufei: What have you done to us woman?  
  
Me: What? I've done nothing! Your just my muses!  
  
Quatre: What are we suppose to do then?  
  
Duo: Hey! I found a book! "Muses For Fanfiction Authoresses for Dummies" says here we just talk before and after a story.  
  
Kristen: Oh.don't worry. Ezri will do more than that.  
  
Me: Don't forget to R+R! All flames will be used to heat the communications room at Medway! 


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Yeahs! I'm back again!  
  
Wufei: We've been here for 2-3 weeks already, and your driving me insane!  
  
Me: How so?  
  
Heero: Because your worse on sugar than Duo.  
  
Kristen: No, that's Lily who is like that.  
  
Quatre: What she has voices in her head?  
  
Me: Yups! Kristen is always here, and Lily most of the time. As well Kayla is helping me with a story.  
  
Wufei: I'm going to go insane soon!  
  
Duo: I though we already were.WOO! Ezri, cookies! ~Ezri and Duo attack plate of cookies~  
  
Trowa: Mistress Of Anime does not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Lily: If she did! I wouldn't be in her head all the time! ~Runs off to eat cookies~  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~*~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~*~  
  
"Has he woken up yet?" asked a familiar distant voice, in the world between being awake and asleep.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I think he may have during the night," Replied another, this one Quatre recognized easily as Trowa, while he struggled to open his eyes into the bright daylight of the room. Suddenly he had the strongest urge to heave, which Allah forbid anything from stopping him.  
  
"Quatre!" said both Duo and Trowa rushing to Quatre's side, as the teen slowly tried to sit up.  
  
"Here, let me get you some water for you Quatre." Duo rushed off towards the attached bathroom to get it.  
  
Trowa sat down next to Quatre on the opposite side of the bed, pressing the nurse-call button next to Quatre. A nurse merely looked in, nodded and left. Trowa let his hand slowly move up and down Quatre's back in a loving and soothing motion looking as if he were near tears.  
  
"Shh, It's ok. No one blames you Quatre." Trowa told the other softly, "here lets move you to the other bed." Quatre only managed to nod his head slowly, as Duo reentered the room.  
  
Trowa gently reached underneath Quatre and lifted the smaller form up, while Duo reached over for the IV stand and moved it with them.  
  
In Trowa's arms, Quatre leaned his head into the crock of Trowa's neck; resisting Trowa setting him down again on the only other bed in the room.  
  
"Here you go Quatre buddy." Said Duo as he handed Quatre the glass of water.  
  
"Thanks," Mumbled Quatre as he only took a small sip of it, the cool liquid feeling refreshing and soothing on his parched throat. Silence seemed to fill the entire room, as none of them knew what to do or say.  
  
The janitor came in and cleaned Quatre's mess and left without any discussion between the 3 ex-gundam pilots.  
  
Duo yawned sleepily.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to my hotel. I jumped on the first shuttle to earth when Trowa called, and jet lag kills." Said Duo, trying to stifle another yawn. "Merry Christmas." He said to the two as he waved and walked out, "Glad your ok Quat."  
  
Trowa didn't move from his seat next to Quatre's bed, and Quatre took another sip from his cup of water. Both had forgotten what the date was, who could really blame them.  
  
Quatre looked over at his lover. "Trowa, maybe you should go home too. You look like you could really do with some sleep." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre nodded back. "You need sleep, and you won't get any here. I know that much." He said truthfully, "anyways I'm feeling tired, and you don't need to watch me while I sleep." He added.  
  
Trowa sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Fine, you win." He responded, a slight simile on his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, as Quatre moved to lie on his back. Trowa kissed the blonde's forehead before leaving the room.  
  
Quatre stared at the ceiling for a while, his mind void of any thought really; a few moments later he was asleep, and his true nightmare began.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa walked into his apartment for the first time since the pervious night.  
  
Maybe Quatre was right about him needing some sleep. He barely got undressed before he fell into a deep sleep on his and Quatre's bed with pants still on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Me: And so another chapter in the books!  
  
Heero: You mean posted on this fanfiction.net thing.  
  
Me: Like it matters Heero!  
  
Quatre: Lily you're such a sweetheart!  
  
Lily: Of course I am! I'm only 5! Up I'm so much smarter than that!  
  
Trowa: I think we already knew that Lillian.  
  
Lily: Lily! Lillian to fancy for me!  
  
Me: Wufei, you finish off, while me and Duo gets more cookies.  
  
Wufei: If I refuse?  
  
Kayla: ~pulls out her own kanta, and holds script in front of his face~ Say it.  
  
Wufei: ~looks around trapped in corner~ Please Rate and Review. All comments welcomed. Flames will be used for Mekillia.. Who is she?  
  
Kristen: Other voice, pyro of the lot. Don't worry.you'll met all of then at some time or other. 


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Heys again! Wait a minuet.where is Wufei?  
  
Trowa: He locked himself in the bathroom. He said something about having to protect the little sanity he had left.  
  
Me: Oh, that sucks  
  
Quatre: Won't he starve in there or something?  
  
Kristen: It would be his own fault then won't it Quarte.  
  
Me: Not like I'm forcing him to stay in their.besides, there's lots of toothpaste anyways in there!  
  
Quatre: Oh, ~walks off to try and talk Wufei out of the bathroom~  
  
Heero: Mistress Of Anime does not own Gundam Wing and it's charaters.  
  
Wufei: If she did I would of lock myself in the bathroom long ago!  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
~*~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~*~  
  
About a week later, just after New Years Quatre was finally released from the hospital. Trowa wheeled Quarter out of the hospital on a wheel chair to a taxi waiting just outside. (A/N: I don't know what it is about hospitals and wheelchairs.however I do know that.. I WANT ONE! Anyways.story.)  
  
"Are you ok Quatre?" Asked Trowa worriedly, looking at Quatre's expression that was on his sweet face. The few bruise that had been on it slowly still fading. Quatre didn't respond.  
  
"Quatre?" he asked the other again. Quatre shook his head as if to bring his thoughts back to the real world. He turned his head to look at Trowa kneeling next to him, "Are you ok?" Trowa asked again.  
  
Quatre nodded his head in response saying nothing as Trowa offered a hand to help Quatre into the car. Trowa hid his slight disappointment in Quatre's reaction. He barley said anything when he or Duo visited. Duo having to leave the previous day. Trowa shook his head slightly; he had no clue how to deal with the quite Quatre.  
  
The ride home seemed to pass quickly and quietly. The only conversation seemed to be between Trowa and the cab driver as he paid the man. Quatre stoop up out of the cab looking at the apartment complex with a slight look of being lost and confused as a child might have. Trowa came up next to him, looking from the complex to Quatre than back.  
  
"Come on Quatre lets get inside before we freeze." Said Trowa, not really noticing the way he seemed to talk to Quatre. As if he really was much younger than him. Quatre didn't really seem to notice and only followed Trowa inside, into the warmth of the building.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Trowa asked as the two settled in. Quatre, who was just sitting on the couch, shook his head no.  
  
"I think I might go have a nap. I'm kind of tired." He said standing up and walking towards the larger bedroom. Trowa followed behind.  
  
"I'm fine." Stated Quatre stubbornly as Trowa stood in the doorway watching Quatre's every move. "You don't have to watch me you know," Quatre continued bitterly. Trowa stood back from the doorway, shocked at Quatre's tone of voice.  
  
Trowa said nothing at Quatre's bitterness. He couldn't find any words to say, but nodded and left Quatre alone, who changed into a set of pajama and curled under the soft covers. And dreams came quickly.  
  
//Smack, whip, kick, crunch~ The sound of a million curses~ Wood on raw fresh skin~ The blood running all to freely~ I try to call out~ But who is there to here me? ~ You aren't here~ You are fall way~ In your own world, oblivious to my pain~ Where are you? I need you now~ You said you would be there when I needed you? ~ So where are you? ~ Please come~ My innocent is the main victim here~ As well as my trust~ You promised. ~//  
  
(A/N: I have no clue where the hell that came from in my mind! Though it is a poem, (~ stands for new line) and though it can be for anyone. I guess in this story it's in Quatre's POV more or less towards Trowa)  
  
~*~  
  
Me: And I would like to thank Kayla for that poem...My voices are great!  
  
Trowa: Where is she? Wasn't she here last chapter?  
  
Lily: She is one of the ones that comes and goes..HEY! Duo wanna annoy Heero with me!  
  
Duo: Sures!  
  
Lily: Heero  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Duo: Heero  
  
Heero What? ~keeps going like that~  
  
Kristen: I guess I'm closing cause Quatre is still trying to talk Wufei out of the bathroom. Please R+R. Also thanks to all that have reviewed so far and keep doing so! Our support is great. And any flames that are given will be used to cook Mr. Simths over a fire on a spit! 


	5. Chapter 4

Me: ~currently banging head on desk~ I-can't-believe-I'm-being-so-mean-to- my-favorite-character.  
  
Wufei: ~finally released him self from the bathroom~ what is she doing now?  
  
Heero: Something about being mean to her favorite character.  
  
Quatre: Who's that?  
  
Kristen: Uh.Quatre maybe it would be best if you didn't find out  
  
James: I'll tell you! Its-~Lily runs over on MOA's only male voice and knocks him to the ground.  
  
Duo: ~eating popcorn with Trowa while all of this is going on~ MOA doesn't own Gundam Wing  
  
Lily: ~still on top of James~ If she did then she still won't be banging her head on a desk.  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Inner Thought'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~*~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~*~  
  
Trowa studied Quatre from his side of the table, as they both just poked at the food in front of them. Without a word, Quatre stood up from the table and sat on the sofa listening to the evening news. Trowa gave up on his own appetite and cleared both plates before joining him.  
  
Awkward silence seemed to fill the apartment when Trowa sat on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
So often before, would Trowa just be able to reach out and bring Quatre into his arms, content to feel the other's warmth. But now, he was scared to touch him. Sitting on the same couch with him right now just seemed to be testing him enough. Quatre had seemed to have of forgotten the even that had happened in the afternoon. That or he knew of it, but didn't care to speak anymore of it. It was hard to tell which was which when said subject had barely uttered more than 5 words.  
  
"What?" snapped Quatre suddenly without any warning. Trowa found no words to reply to the sudden outburst.  
  
"You're staring at me. Stop it." He said in a forceful voice.  
  
"Quatre, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? You've been barely home a day and you're already acting like a different person! Like the Quatre I knew and loved never existed!" The rising voice of Trowa shouted back.  
  
"Maybe he never existed and it was all a lie before! You don't know what it feels like!" shouted back Quatre, as he too stood up. Trowa moved back for a moment, Quatre had raised is voice? But hadn't he as well?  
  
Trowa calmed this thoughts, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Quatre," he said softly.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" shouted Quatre covering his ears. Trowa took a step towards Quatre to try and clam him down, but he ran from the room and locked him-self in the master bedroom.  
  
Trowa followed behind.  
  
"Quatre," he banged on the door, "I'm sorry," he added quietly turning away.  
  
Quatre curled him-self into the corner.  
  
'He doesn't love you at all,' came a voice in his head. Quatre fought it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Ow.that hurt.me go find some tynol.  
  
Wufei: `calling after Ezri~ Own fault for banging head against a desk girl.  
  
James: DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO HER EVER!  
  
Wufei: ~starting to fight with James~ Your just a stupid voice inside her head!  
  
Trowa: How long might this go on?  
  
Lily: `eating popcorn now also~ um.given how protective he can be. I say a while.  
  
Duo: This is better than any damn TV show! `Lily looks offended~  
  
Kristen: Please no swearing in front of the 5-year old Duo. Anyways, please R+R. Ezri is loving all of the reviews she is getting.  
  
Me: ~walks back with glass of water~ Come on James, we have a story to start writing. 


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Ok, I'm doing this quick and the Gundam boys are all trying to find the lid to my dog's treats jar after my cat broke into it.  
  
~Muffeled sound from the floor below~  
  
Duo: Is it under the couch? You look Wufei  
  
Wufei: Why don't you look Maxwell?  
  
~Quatre looking under couch~ FOUND IT!  
  
Kristen: Mistress Of Anime Doesn't Own Gundam Wing, though I'm very, VERY sure she wishes she does.  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Inner Thought'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~*~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~*~  
  
He shivered in the overly large bed, room for only one. Quatre was lost moment before remembering why Trowa wasn't sharing the bed with him. He had gotten mad and deeply confused and locked the bedroom door on Trowa, and though he was sure Trowa knew how to unlock it and get in. It wasn't like the former HeavyArms pilot would do such a thing.  
  
He pulled the blankets closer to his chin in an attempt to warm himself up. He couldn't hear anything within the apartment. Either Trowa had gone out or was still sleeping, he figured. Rolling over, he fell back asleep not much warmer than before.  
  
~*~  
  
"I just don't understand what is wrong. He seemed fine till we came home," Said Trowa, shaking his head in front of the vid-screen. Heero was on the other end.  
  
"By the way you are making this out Trowa he seems worst than when he was under the effect of the Zero System." Stated Heero more or less.  
  
"But it is different this time. Since when has Quatre ever even raised his voice to any of us? It just isn't normal or right for him."  
  
"You have a point Trowa," replied Heero, "but do remember that Quatre has always been somewhat from this sort of reality. I think you should talk to him Trowa."  
  
"But how Heero?" Trowa almost whined, "It's hard to talk to someone when they lock the door, and when they flinch at even the notation of touch. This isn't Quatre at all."  
  
Heero shook his head. "Well you wanted to know my advice and now you have it. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, you know where Wufei is, or is he on some mission with the Perventers?" Asked Trowa, both out of curiosity and as to whether or not he would be next to be treated to a phone call much like Heero's. Almost unexpected in nature, he didn't even though tat Heero had their number till now.  
  
"As far as I know he is, and I'm not sure as to when he will get back." Replied Heero. Trowa nodded, and the two said their good byes and hung up.  
  
Standing up, Trowa walked to the master bedroom and checked the door once again. Still locked. He sighed and grabbed his coat. Maybe a walk would clear his thoughts, and maybe, hopefully by the time he returned Quatre would have opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me: This chapter sucks, I know it don't lie, it short, got nothing interesting, and I hope that chapter 6 will make up for it! Till next time! 


	7. Chapter 6

Me: I love Halls..  
  
Wufei: Who's that? Some stupid weak guy from your county hic school?  
  
Kristen: ~hits Wufei over the head with MOA's brother's goalie stick~ No, it's a cough candy.  
  
Lily: That and Ezri loves her high school, she could care less that it's a hic school.she her-self could be considered one too.  
  
Duo: Uhg! This stuff tastes awful!  
  
Me: Its suppose to.it's Buckley's..  
  
Quatre: Why?  
  
Kristen: I don't know, write them and ask.all I know that their stuff has always tasted.anyways Heero gets to say the disclaimer.  
  
Heero: ~hasn't been paying attention to anything~ Mistress Of Anime does not own Gundam Wing or any of the charaters associated with it.  
  
Trowa: Halls or Buckley's wither  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
~*~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~*~  
  
The last week seemed to pass slower than a snail riding on a turtles back. There was however, depending on how one looked at the situation, improvements. Quatre finally unlocked the bedroom door by the time Trowa got back from his walk. Though he seemed to relock it whenever he went to sleep, and currently refused to leave the apartment, which kept Trowa's sprits from soaring too high.  
  
"Quatre, I'll be back later," called Trowa as he left the apartment for work. He didn't like the idea of leaving Quatre all by himself, but figured the moment he left the door would be locked and barred. [1]  
  
Not moving at all, Quatre was still rolled into a ball like fashion on the bed when he heard Trowa's voice.  
  
'Cold,' he thought over and over again, 'Cold.' He shivered in the warmth of the blankets as proof. Slowly he sat up looking around, clutching the comforter closer around his body. He barely registered the soft click the front door gave as it was locked from the outside. He hadn't been alone completely since IT happened.  
  
'You know kid, if your boyfriend did care about your safely, then why did he just walk out the door?' said the voice. Quatre figured that it was getting to the point it needed a name 'Ulysses' was good enough.  
  
"No," he said aloud, "The holidays are over, he has to go to work, I should be too if it wasn't for you keeping me here."  
  
Ulysses seemed annoyed by his replied.  
  
'But IT happened out there, you were snatched away simply walking home weren't you?" Quatre gave no response. 'See, you know as well as I that it will happen again, you are too much of a target.  
  
"Am not! Just leave me alone!" He pleaded. Ulysses smirked and Quatre replied coldly. "Whatever, I have no wish of fighting you at this moment." And his voice disappeared from Quatre's mind. He lay back on the bed smiling in victory. At least he was gone for a while; it was better than not being gone at all.  
  
Lying motionless on the bed sounds from the street below, and other occupants of the apartment complex went about their Monday morning business. He wondered where Trowa was for a few moments, noticing that the sound of him moving about was missing from the mix of sounds that he was already hearing, then he remember that he would be gone for the day.  
  
He stood up unhurriedly and got dressed with nothing better in mind to do. Unlocking the bedroom door, Quatre sat on the couch gradually flipping though most of the channels. Nothing ever seems to be on of interest on Mondays. There was something about Relena and her doings, but the day just seemed to pass.  
  
In the afternoon Quatre got up to use to bathroom. Washing his hands, a razor on the counter was knocked over and he moved to pick up, holding it in his hand.  
  
"Tempting isn't it?" came Ulysses's voice. He was back. Quatre said nothing and continued to stare at it, "Try it, what is the worse it could do child? Kill you?" he mocked, and the blade cut across the skin on his one wrist. Drops of crimson found their way breaking the skin, and Quatre made another slice sitting down on the floor.  
  
"See? Doesn't it feel nice?"  
  
Quatre didn't pay much attention to what the voice said but watched the blood flow from his body not caring about anything else for the moment. Trowa had now come home and found Quatre sitting on the bathroom floor staring at his own blood.  
  
Too quick for Quatre in his trance like state to notice, the razor was out of his hands, and Trowa was holding him with a towel wrapped around the bleeding wrist. Quatre squirmed to become free.  
  
"Let me go," he pleaded, and Trowa didn't give in.  
  
"No," was all he said, and it stayed like that till the blonde passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: [1]- For the plot of this story and such, it really isn't important as to what exactly each of them do, so be creative in thinking about what they all do. It really doesn't matter.  
  
[2] Ulysses-means wrathful or something like that this becomes important later on that's all I want to say  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo: Now I see why she was wacking her head over the desk.  
  
Kristen: And you thought she was crazy..  
  
Lily: she is, remember she got us in her head.  
  
Kristen: True.anyways please rate and review to make Mistress Of Anime feel all better. 


	8. Chapter 7

Me: HEYS agains! ~starts doing a dance  
  
Duo: What is she doing now?  
  
Kristen: Dancing I think..  
  
Quatre: Why is she doing that?  
  
Lily: because, she's almost finshed writing this whole story!  
  
Wufei: GOOD! That means we can finally get away from this place, her brother is starting to drive me more insane than her!  
  
Heero: Ignore him, or hit him Wufei.  
  
Me: Has always worked for me! Now, cause Trowa hasn't said anything, he gets to do the Disclaimer!  
  
Trowa: Mistress of Anime does not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Lily: Wufei.~holding up some duct tape~ it's also called this..  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
~*~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~*~  
  
It was dark when Quarter woke up; there was also a feeling of relative clam. It took him a few moments to realise that he was in his bedroom, and there was an arm draped over his side, holding onto both his hands. He turned his head around in the dim light to find Trowa's sleeping face. He turned back around, and practically buried his face into a pillow. Maybe Ulysses was right; Trowa deserved someone much better than his self. He only seemed to be causing trouble.  
  
Yet it had seemed so long sine he had been held this way, and he felt so tired, that he was quickly once again asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trowa, shouldn't you be going back to work any time soon?" Asked Quatre sitting on the couch, while Trowa was doing something in the kitchen. A week has passed since the last 'Incident'.  
  
"It depends on if I trust you enough," he responded, "And shouldn't you be thinking the same thing? You are the head of the Winner family." Quatre shook his head readily.  
  
"No."  
  
"You know you haven't even stepped out of this place for the past 3 weeks, and they did catch the guy that did it," he added cautiously to the end. Once again Quatre shook his head.  
  
"I can't." his voice trailed off as Trowa walked more into the room.  
  
There was a moment of semi awkward silence, before Trowa spoke.  
  
"Quatre, you just can't stay here for the rest of your life, you're going to have to get out of here sometime. If you want we'll go for a walk around the block right now." Quatre just shook his head no once again, and said nothing slight tears coming to his eyes. Trowa saw this and wrapped his arms around him to stop him from crying before he even began.  
  
"I just don't like to see you like this at all Quatre." Trowa said quietly, "When you're ready just tell me." Quatre nodded, and curled more into Trowa's chest resting there for a while, while Trowa patted his hair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre: SO what is this story about anyways?  
  
Kristen: You still haven't seen any of it?  
  
Quatre: No.that why I want to see it.  
  
Me: ~pulls some random not even close to be posted story file from computer~ That's it!  
  
Duo: Nice move.  
  
Quatre: Hey! They have names like ours.  
  
Lily: Please review, cause the next chapter is longer, and this way, she doesn't have to loose sleep over the fact no one reads her stories.  
  
Me: I swear I suffer from insomnia. 


	9. Chapter 8

Duo: Wow.is there normally that much snow during the winter?  
  
Me: This may be Canada, but nope.  
  
Lily: ~seen pulling poor Wufei though the snow out the window~  
  
Wufei: Let go of me you crazy half pint women!  
  
Lily: NEVER!!!!!!!! ~starts buiring him in snow.  
  
Quatre: What did he do to desver that?  
  
Kristen: Made fun of her bunnies.  
  
Quatre: Oh.  
  
Me: Heero gets to do the disclaimer this round!  
  
Heero: Mistress Of Anime does not own any part of Gundam Wing, she does own many stuff rabbits..  
  
Me: THEY WILL RULE THE WORLD!  
  
Trowa: Her sister scraes me more..  
  
~*~Chapter 8~*~  
  
~*~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~*~  
  
"Kamaria Pearle, are you sure our daughter is no longer safe here?"  
  
"Unfortunately for all of us. Yes."  
  
"Is there not a realm in which we can hide?"  
  
"Not this time my love. Even your own mother foretold that our fates would end early, Chander Shade."  
  
"Then where are we to send our Angel?"  
  
"I remember long ago my mother telling me of a story passed on for many years, about a place that we have all but almost forgotten. It has long since been unbound to the Pillar's soul; a portal should still be capable of opening a door. Angel should be safe if I reach there in time and hide her away."  
  
"For our sake and the rest of the bounded worlds, I only hope you can."  
  
~*~  
  
(Quatre POV)  
  
It's so hard to believe the one you love so much when there is an inner voice in your mind. One that is almost always taunting and whispering, confusing you so you cannot tell the truth from the lies, and the lies from the truth.  
  
"You are nothing but a burden to him."  
  
Trowa says this is a lie.  
  
"He doesn't need you."  
  
Trowa says he needs me more than anyone else.  
  
"Your too scared to even walk out the door, even if someone called 'fire!'"  
  
Ulysses is probably right.  
  
"You don't love him anymore.", "Your not innocent enough to be with him.", "He can do much better than your pitiful self.", "You a coward to hide your self away"  
  
Oh, Allah! Why must it be so confusing! Maybe Ulysses is right to say that I should end it allâE¦just fade away and leave Trowa free to move on and not having to worry him self sick each time he leaves of what I might do.  
  
I don't like to see him worry. He shouldn't have too. Every night he sleeps next to me so soundly where the sound of a pin would of wake him up before. I'll just fade away.  
  
"You know what method to use. Let the pain drain away from your body." Ulysses told me, I sat looking at the knife sitting in my hand.  
  
The blade seemed to have a jovial gleam to it as I raised it up into the light.  
  
"Just fade away."  
  
The blade was about the pierce the skin, when a knock broke me out of my trance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Me: My sister is scary..  
  
Trowa: At least she doesn't throw knifes..  
  
Me: Thank whatever higher being there is for that.  
  
Kristen: Please Rate and Review cause Ezri likes it every much!  
  
Duo: Only two voices hanging around?  
  
Me: Yup, quiet. But everything seems to slow down right about now anyways. 


	10. Chapter 9

Me: Sorry it took so long for me to update! There has been problems and such and yeah.... I'm BACK!  
  
Wufei: RUN!  
  
Lily: ~hits Wufei as best she can over the head~ That was mean.  
  
Duo: ~looking out the window~ I though it was March...  
  
Kristen: It is.  
  
Duo: Then why does it look more like January?  
  
Tatiana: Because this is Canada.  
  
Duo: Ahh! Where did you come from?  
  
Kayla: More on that later! Who's up for a disclaimer?  
  
Derek: I am! I am! Mistress Of Anime does not own anything! She only own original characters but not the ones that you already know!  
  
Jason: I miss Cancun...  
  
Quatre: Cancun? You where in Mexico?  
  
Me: More on that AFTER story...read story now...but not Quatre...  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
~*~*~In Need Of An Angel~*~*~  
  
A lone figure walked as quiet as could be down the outside hallway of Trowa and Quatre's apartment. She seemed completely out of place to be in the modern world of the space colonies. Her blonde hair normally straight and neat was a mess. Her dress made her seem as if she was ready for Halloween, or a gypsy transported through time. But she did not care at all; instead she showed much concern over the small baby she carried.  
  
"Shh, my little Angel." She cooed to keep the child quiet, "You shall soon be safe." Holding her daughter close for a moment, she stopped in front of one of the doors.  
  
Kneeling down she kissed her daughter and spook softly to her, "There may be little peace in our land now, but it will return one day as will you. Till then you will be safe, I hope and pray my daughter. Till then," she said pushing back subtle tears forming in her blue eyes, "I will watch you in your dreams, and keep you safe at least then."  
  
The small baby's green eyes focused on her mother, much like she was truly listening and understood the goodbye. Kamaria Pearle stood up; she knew she was letting go of her child forever.  
  
"May you be safe and happy Angel Kamaria." Were her last words knocking quickly on the door before turning away, fading as she ran back down the hallway. Never once did she look back, only forward to death.  
  
The last traces of the young women vanished, the door where the infant lay opened, though the chain on the opposite side of the door was in place. Quatre peered quickly out into the hall, but seeing no one began to close it, opening back up and the whimper of Angel, her arm having fallen into the door. He opened it fully and crutched down next to her. She smiled as a baby could.  
  
"What are you doing here all alone?" He asked her, looking at the girl for a moment before picking her up. A letter on parchment fell. Quatre saw it and picked it up as well before closing and locking the door once more.  
  
Sitting down on the couch, he cradled the baby somehow in his lap while he opened it, reading it over twice. Before looking at the infant again.  
  
"Angel Kamaria. Is that your name?" he seemed to childishly ask her. As if in replied Angel gave a simile and giggled slightly fascinated with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Well then," as he continued to address her, smiling too with the way she acted, "it seems like you have no where else to go, so you came and saved me." Angel nodded, though it was hard to tell if it meant anything.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
When Trowa arrived home later than he normally liked, he was both slightly worried and confused. For one there was baby formula on the kitchen counter and there was no sign of Quatre. However all was made clear when he saw Quatre fast asleep with a small infant dreaming in his arms in the bedroom. How she had gotten there, Trowa figured it best to ask Quatre when he woke up. He covered them both with a blanket, his hand stroked against the blonde's face.  
  
He took a moment to look at the girl, asleep still. He cautiously reached out to touch her, just make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination. Feeling the soft flesh under his figures was proof enough that she, whoever she was, was real.  
  
"Now I'm living with two angels," he thought to himself as he shut the door. "And I guess I'm thankful for them both."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me: YEAHS! My musies are back!  
  
Wufei: Finally we can leave!  
  
Tatiana: Not till next chapter, the deal was till this story was over and it isn't yet.  
  
Heero: How many more then?  
  
Me: Next one should be that last one if I remember right...Me so happy! I finally got Angel Kamaria in!  
  
Trowa: ~not paying attention~ The weather in Canada is worse then when the environmental controls on a colony malfunction.  
  
Kristen: This is Canada, not a space colony. We've always has messed up weather...  
  
Jason: Don't have to remind me of that...  
  
Me: Anyways, have do go to housework, so R&R please and thank you! 


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Yeahs! Finally I've gotten around to updating!  
  
Wufei: Good woman, I want to get out of here!  
  
Kristen: True enough a promise is a promise.  
  
Me: Oks, see ya guys. waves hand and G-boys disappear.  
  
Tatiana: And I was starting to like Heero...  
  
Jason: True enough....  
  
Derek: Mistress Of Anime does not own Gundam Wing or its Characters. She only owns Angel Kamaria.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
In Need Of An Angel  
  
"Quatre try and think this though seriously. How can we take care of a infant that we have do not know where she is from when we're both barley 20?" Trowa tried to stress. He was so far losing the battle over what to do with in child Angel Kamaria.  
  
"Well that note that was left behind said something about her being in need of protection and that we're every she is from there was some sort of fighting going on." Responded Quatre simply. Angel herself, seemed quiet happy for the moment playing with the buttons on Quatre's shirt, giggling slightly in enjoyment and fascination. Trowa didn't like to admit it, but the writer of the letter seemed as if she was a drug user of some sort. Especially the way she had signed, 'Kamaria Pearle, Pillar of the Guardian Moon and Twilight', whatever that all meant.  
  
Trowa looked over at the two, almost in their own world, "But Quatre do you really think that looking after a baby is the best thing especially since-" Quatre cut him off.  
  
"It's will be find...something brought her to us, and something tells me that she is here for some reason we may not understand for a while yet." He spoke with all seriousness.  
  
Shaking his head, Trowa gave in. There was no way he would win at the moment, besides. What he had just mentioned somehow seemed true.  
  
"Well then," walking over and sitting on the chesterfield next to Quatre, "I guess we have a daughter now." _This may be interesting...  
_  
The End of In Need Of An Angel  
  
Me: Well that's it, sorry it's short but that's all I got. Anyways I would like to say thank you to all that reviews/read my story. This is officially the frist multi-part story I have finished and I feel quite proud. Anyways, there is a second part that is somewhat started (on paper not on computer) but when I can get that up I do not know for sure. I have 5 out of 8 class projects right now, Science and Math exams coming up and I have been on and off sick for the last month or two with sleep problems so be patient. The genre does change but if you want to know more go look in under my stories in my profile.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Mistress Of Anime 


	12. Epilouge

Ezri: Heys!!! I'm the only one here at the moment as my muses and Duo are all in my pool at the moment. Anyways, I changed my mind. Being fairly busy, and have a number of stories on the go I changed my mind about making this a three-part story. So instead, it will be just one part.I would just like to say, I came up with this at about 2am when my sister was on the computer and there was nothing of interest on tv. I think it came out good. One of my favourite pieces thus far. Hope you all enjoy! Mistress of Anime

**In Need Of An Angel**

**Epilogue**

"Quatre! Quatre! Come push me on the swings!" Quatre sitting next to Trowa on a bench sighed heavily. The girl they both considered their daughter came running up to the two of them smiling. She was in their minds and hearts their daughter, and nothing anyone said could change that feeling.

"Not right now Angel. I've been busy at work all day and would much prefer to sit here." Quatre tried to reason. The blonde haired six-year old however, seemed not to hear a word of what he had said. Instead pulled on his arms to have him follow. Trowa had to laugh at his lover's expression as Angel pulled Quatre over to the swings and promptly sat down on an empty seat, trapping Quatre into pushing her as she had wanted.

_He's come along way since that night_; Trowa couldn't help think to himself as he watched the two of them. Both seemed to be laughing and Angel's green eyes especially held a certain light that was full of light and happiness. At first, he had to admit, he had doubts about taking in the infant. Who could really blame him? At the times Quatre seemed to be standing on the tip of a knife. How close to that tip he only found out a year after she came into their lives.

Almost six years later he didn't regret it for a mere moment. There seemed to be an unbreakable bond between Quatre and Angel that Trowa couldn't explain. Maybe it was when Quatre had found her on the doorstep; he had realized that there were more helpless people that needed help. Perhaps it was something completely different. It didn't matter to him much.

Later on that night, Trowa turned off the lights in their apartment and moved in the dark towards Quatre and his' bedroom. He stopped at Angel's door seeing in the faint light filtering though the window, Quatre making sure their daughter was asleep and warm under her blankets. He had done this every night since Angel had gotten her own room. Normally Trowa waited outside the door for Quatre, neither really ever spoke. Tonight however, Quatre spoke up as he watched the sleeping child.

"Watching Angel sleep the way she does makes it worth it."

"Makes what worth it?" Trowa asked slightly confused.

"The war we fought, the loss of our childhoods and our innocence as children," Quatre responded softly still watching Angel sleep.

Before responding, Trowa walked over and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist. "Yes, yes it does. She'll never know what it is like to lose all the ones you love, she'll never had to witness the horrors we did, nor the loss of her childhood to war. She is what the five of us fought for whether or not we knew we were."

Quatre's only response was a slight nod of his head. The two stood watching for a while the little girl sleep one arm wrapped around a teddy bear.

"Come on Quatre. Its time for us to go to sleep."

Trowa's eyes opened in the early morning hours. Not because he had to get up or anything, but the years of having to wake up early for missions still effected him slightly... though it happened less and less as the years passed.

Rolling over her saw that Angel had crawled into the bed sometime during the night, and was now sleeping peacefully between Quatre and him. She more than likely had had a nightmare during the night and sought out the protection of her guardians. Now both she and Quatre slept facing him. Trowa moved closer to them both and reached an arm across them both before falling back asleep.

_God in his heavens _

_All is right in my world_.

Ezri: There!! All done expect no more from this story!! In the words of ReddAlice as she sent this back to me in an email: Cut and Print! That's a warp!. Anyways, I had fun writing this and I hope to post some more soon! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! I love getting reviews! And as well, special, special thanks to ReddAlice for beta reading. I really have improved with your help!

Oh, and I just noticed about the foreshadowing I had from before I changed my mind. If you all really want I can go back and change it, or just pretend that her mother was a druggie and was having hallucinations or something. Or if you really want I can email what I was originally going to do. But I like the druggie idea.


End file.
